megamanteamsfandomcom-20200213-history
Erirudo
Erirudo, AKA Optic Sunflower of Copy Crisis (where she's nicknamed Optic), is by no means a newbie in terms of Mega Man fandom. She is, however, somewhat new in the team scene. She uses the Optic Sunflower Copy Chip, which allows her to use sunlight-based powers and access to a light and flexible frame. She is also Konro San of the Dimensional Destroyers and Queen Ophiuca of COSMOS(where she is known as Erina). Konro San is Optic from the past, and therefore a temporal paradox will most likely be caused if they ever meet. Erina, however, is completely unrelated to Optic and is a uniquely different character in her own right. =Detailed Profiles= Konro San "I just saw my life flash before my eyes! ....it was pretty boring, actually." Konro San, or Konro, is the gender-bended version of the original Konro Man, with a radically different design, as she no longer looks like a walking stove or a Banjo Kazooie reject. Background and Personality Konro was originally just an ordinary kid with a love of video games. She met up with the other team members before the team was actually formed, and got to know them before they became a team(but not by choice). Not much else is known about her past, and it was pretty boring anyway, so nobody really wants to know. Especially her, ironically. Konro is normally quite happy to go along with things, but can be a damper on the most radical of plans, especially if it involves high rate of death and low rate of survival. She's quite aggressive when people try to hurt her friends, and is a master of the 'Maniacal Bat Shit Crazy' fighting technique. She is no coward, despite her cautiousness, and if anyone so much as hints at that, she will quite possibly rip them to pieces. Her teammates are quite able to keep her from doing so before she causes too much damage, however. Weapons As a remodeled version of the original Konro Man, she has all his weapons. This includes the Flame Mixer and some sort of fireball-based thing, where she throws fire around like it's her toy. She is also able to control flames to a degree, but too much of it will overheat her systems and cause a crash. Trivia -Konro hates shopping. -Konro likes to hang out with the Clock Twins most of all, preferring their company over everyone else's. Jet comes in a close second. -Konro also likes to talk to R-Shadow, when he's sane and sober. He doesn't tend to talk much, however, and would rather play a game of chess. Optic Sunflower "......er....." Optic Sunflower, commonly referred to either as 'Optic' or 'Eri', is part of the X8 Team, Copy Crisis. She has a lot of mental issues and the general public opinion would be to send her to the nearest mental institution, preferably in a room with no plants to speak of. Her erratic programming is mainly the cause of her issues, although the fact she was built out of bits and pieces at first could have something to do with her mental instability. Background and Personality Optic's pre-Copy form, named Erirudo, lived peacefully in the city for a few years. Not much else is known, and like her past counterpart, Erirudo's life was pretty boring. She did get in a bar brawl once, so that's something notable. A couple of shoddy jobs in her programming caused her to suffer swings in personality, among other things. It's not really known how Optic actually came to be on the Copy Crisis team. More on that later. Optic is mainly cheerful, though not to the point of relentless optimism. She's kind of jittery when she gets given a good scare, and if you provoke her enough you'll see a very bad side to her indeed. In her 'kill everything that moves that's not my teammates' mode, she is a force to be reckoned with. However, she often uses up all of her energy in this mode and will often collapse after a few minutes due to the relentless strain on her power core. All in all, Optic is actually quite nice and fun to be around. She enjoys playing cards with the other Copies. Abilities :Shining Ray: Sunflower charges up energy in her palm and releases it as a beam of light. :Ray Gun: Sunflower charges up energy and uses it to fire bursts of light rays. :Tenshouha: Also known as the "giant laser from space", this is probably Sunflower's most powerful ability (at least in this form). She charges up her energy, then summons a big laser to strike in front of her. :Holograms: Sunflower, as an apparent "master of trickery", can create holographic clones of herself. They instantly vanish when hit, though, and are merely used as distractions. :Teleportation: Using a special blink device, Sunflower can teleport anywhere within about 10 feet. :Dandelion Clock- Optic's light frame allows her to ride winds like a dandelion clock for a short time. She does this by spreading out the petals on her back and head to catch the breeze. :Drain- Optic fires petals attached to her by cords. If it hits her target, she can drain some energy from the victim before withdrawing the petal/petals. :Flower Burst- Optic releases a hallucinogen capsule that opens like a flower. It smells like lilies, apparently. :Sensitive Hearing- Optic's two petals attached to her 'ear' nodes allow her to pick up things she wouldn't normally. They perk or droop according to her mood, too. :Photosynthesis- Optic's petals allow her to gather sunlight and transform it into energy, like a living plant would. She can also power her Shining Ray, Ray Gun, Tenshouha, and Crash Flash this way before firing. Super Attack :Crash Flash: A massive laser beam-like blast that fires from Sunflower and all around her. Essentially, it's a very powerful Tenshouha. Trivia -Optic, to her teammates' surprise, can cook. And quite well, too. :-Optic often gets up much earlier than everyone else solely to cook breakfast for the team or just sunbake. Category:Epilogue Characters